


Tell Me

by drownmeinriver



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drownmeinriver/pseuds/drownmeinriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wants to know what Alex wants. Just a short piece of smut and my first MATTEX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

My right hand wraps around my cock as she straddles my thighs, lowering herself towards me. She glares at me when her body stops at my fist. She rubs against me trying to force my hand to move, to give her more as my knuckles rub teasingly against her. She can feel just the tip of me against her and it frustrates her.

I am far from unaffected. Her perfect breasts strain against the little white tank top that she hadn’t bothered to remove when she came into the living room to see me sitting there with my cock out. Her little grey shorts hadn’t last long though. She had taken one look, removed her shorts and strode over to the couch. So now here I sit with my cock poised at her entrance and a very annoyed Alex rubbing against me.

“Tell me what you want Lex. Say it out loud right now or you go no further.”

“Fuck me” she says in a low whisper next to my ear. 

“I didn’t hear you babe, say it louder. I want to watch your lips say the words; I want to hear Alex Kingston tell me what she wants me to do to her.”

“Fuck you”

“Close but not quite right.” 

With my free hand I grab her by the waist preparing to force her back and off my body when she digs her nails into my shoulders.

“Fuck me.”

“What was that?”

“I said fuck me damn you.” 

“Why Kingston, such a filthy mouth, I’m shocked.”

“I hate you right now, you know that right?”

“No, you really don’t.” I slide my thumb through the moistness between her thighs. 

“Your body doesn’t hate me and it isn’t the temperature that makes your nipples hard against your tank. Do you want my mouth on them? It’s obvious that you want something but what is it Lex? All you have to do is tell me. And I want details.”

“You’re a pervert, you know that?”

“Yes, but I am your pervert and right now if I take the head of my cock and press it against you I can make your hips move just the way I want them to. You are dripping against my hand and with how wet you are making me I could easily push you off and sit here masturbating with just your juices lubricating my cock. So, I repeat, tell me what you want Alex or you are going to find yourself on your ass on the floor as I masturbate in front of you.”

“I want to feel you inside of me you bastard.” 

“Hmm I would like that but I am sure you can do better then that. You have had all day to think about what you wanted. I’m sure when my hand rubbed against you in your trailer you were thinking of more then just me being inside of you. You have the words inside you now let me hear them.”

I watch her teeth chew at her bottom lip. She does that when she is indecisive, which isn’t often. 

Alex leans closer her teeth nibbling on my ear lobe. “I want to feel you inside of me. I want you to take your god damned hand away from your cock and let me slide across and over you. I want to feel the slow slide of you entering my body and filling me the way only you can. I love how you have to slowly force your way into me. How if I am not wet enough it almost hurts to feel you those first few inches until I am creaming for you. I want to feel your hands against my skin, the pinch of my nipples between your fingers. I want you to bury yourself deep inside of me. I want to wear bruises on my hips and ass from your grip on me as you thrust up into me. I want your mouth on my nipples, sucking them until I beg you to stop. I want to have the scent of you on my skin the rest of the night and I want to feel you cum. I want to wring every last drop from your cock and into my body. Is that what you wanted to hear me say? Do you want to hear more?”

Alex grinds down against my hand urging me to dip inside of her.

“Do you want to hear what I want to do to you next? Do you want me to describe this to you too? How your cock feels against my tongue? How we taste together? How you taste with the last drops of your cum on your tip mingling with my juices after you make me cum so hard. We taste good together Matt. After you cum I am going to slowly arouse you back to a full erection and then you are going to bend me over which ever piece of furniture is most convenient and then I want to feel you pushing against and into me from behind. I want to feel your hands part the cheeks of my ass as you lube me with our combined juices. I want to hold my breath at the first pinch of your entrance. I don’t want to be able to walk tonight Matt. I want to be sore from head to toe. I want to have you everywhere and in every hole. I want to lose my voice screaming your name and begging for more.”

“Now the big question is what do you want?”

Matt’s eyes nearly roll back in his head at his lover’s words whispered in his ear. Each sentence punctuated with a small nip at his earlobe. 

“I already told you what I wanted and I am planning on full filling every last one of your wishes and maybe adding a few of my own.” I remove the hand that had been keeping her from sliding down my cock and grab her hips in a grip strong enough to bruise as she requested. I give her barely a second to register the movement before bringing her down hard and swift, going balls deep till I hit the end of her. Her groans of pain and pleasure reward enough. Her legs clamped down against my thighs halting our movements. I allow her a minute to adjust to my sudden intrusion. She was right after all. It usually takes time to work my length inside her tight channel but she is so wet that I had no problem thrusting up into her. While she sat and adjusted I made quick work of her tank. 

“Is this more what you had in mind love? Do you want it rough? Is the way I tenderly take my time with your body, slowly working you up and then spending hours making love to you getting old? You aren’t interested in love, just cold hard fucking? Aren’t you? Have I been too kind to you lately? Some punishment is what you desire tonight?”

I wanted to drive her insane. I wanted that extra room that a different position gave me so I lifted her off me and onto the floor on her hands and knees. She wanted bruises so maybe a little rug burn on her knees will satisfy her voracious appetite. In this new position I was able to hit the bottom of her with every stroke. I give her no reprieve as I fuck her hard and fast for that is what this was, a cold hard fuck. I could feel her muscles start to quiver and could tell she was close and I wanted so badly to deny Alex her orgasm before I shot my load on her. I had decided that the only thing missing is the sight of my cum dripping down her ass and sides as I unload across her back and ass. 

I don’t bother warning her before I am pulling out and jerking off on her. One hand holding her down on the floor as the other pumps around my cock unloading long streams of cum across her back and ass amidst her curses against my man hood and screams of frustration. I can be a real bastard when I want to be. She wanted to wear my scent all night so I am giving her something to wear. She wanted me to be mean so I am going to deny her for now. 

We both fall to the floor breathing heavily, me from exertion and her from frustration. 

From my position lying beside her I grin at the sight of my cum coating her skin. She turns her head to look at me and gives me the biggest grin. It isn’t just one of satisfaction but of deviousness. I know that grin and I can only hope to be able to stand up to the thoughts behind it. Before the night is out she will lose her voice or I won’t hear the end of it tomorrow.


	2. part two

She has a wonderful mouth, full lips and a deviant tongue. I love looking down to see her lips wrapped around my cock. I notice she can’t quite get comfortable on her knees evidently rug burn had done its job. I throw her a pillow out of pity. I don’t actually want to hurt her, that is her game tonight. I look over her shoulder and see flakes of dry semen on her skin and I grin. Okay, maybe it is a little of my game too.

Her tongue flattens and licks its way up my shaft before her lips wrap around the tip. My head falls to the side as she slowly takes me down her throat. True to her word I am soon erect again and she is still soaking wet and horny.

Since we had started experimenting with anal sex it had started to become an addiction for us both. For her it was the stretch and fullness and for me it was the feeling of being completely surrounded so tightly that I had to work at moving within her. She is always so tight that I am afraid I will hurt her but she begs for more each time I am inside her.

We have started keeping lube everywhere. We each have tubes in the bedrooms, bathrooms, living rooms and in her case even one in the kitchen on top of the fridge. We rarely wanted to wait to find a tube so we made sure to keep them handy. 

So it is a pleasure to have her bent over the arm of the couch watching as my hands spread her ass. This is the ass that haunted me for years, years where I could look but not touch and to be honest I should not have been looking either. We are co-workers and we both know this is a dangerous game but one that we both find rewarding. 

I spread the cool jell around her puckered entrance using one finger then another watching as she spreads and slowly loosens around my digits. I spread more lube on my cock and place the tip at her entrance. The first inch is always the most pleasurable. The sight of her slowly opening to my invasion, watching as her body forces its self to take me even though it doesn’t want to. But she is impatient tonight and forces herself back and onto me. A hiss of pain her reward. I was trying to take her slowly but tonight she obviously really meant it when she said to fuck her hard and fast so despite my desire to take it slow and allow her to adjust I slam home burying my entire length in her ass. We both groan at the sensation. She isn’t quite loosened enough for this but I am nothing if not accommodating and if a hard fuck is what she wants, it is what she will get. I pull back till just the tip of my cock is the only part still inside and add more lube. I’m not a complete bastard and I really don’t want to hurt her. 

My hands grip her hips as I thrust forward. Her pelvis is shoved against the coach arm and I stop just long enough to grab a pillow to shove between it and her body. Once that is done I start a steady in and out rhythm that keeps us both moaning. Soon the only sounds in the flat are the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, our combined moans of one another’s names and plenty of taking the lord’s name in vain. 

“Fuck, Matt, harder damn you. I can still hear myself think.”

My hand comes down on one ass cheek before I have even think about it and am rewarded with a very appreciative moan so I do it again to the other cheek. Soon I am in a steady rhythm of fucking her ass and simultaneously spanking it. I grin as I see my hand prints in red against her pale flesh. 

“God Alex, I am so close. You have to cum love. I can’t last much longer.” 

I reach up and grab a fist full of hair bringing her upper body up and flush against my chest. My mouth is immediately at her neck, nibbling and kissing while begging her to cum. I slam my hips forward, thrusting into her tight channel while simultaneously biting down on her shoulder. One hand has worked its way between her thighs to her clit and rubs furiously trying to bring her before all sense of decency leaves me and I cum without her for the second time tonight.

I slide two fingers inside her and sigh in relief as I feel her inner walls quivering. She is on the edge. I push her upper body back down and put my hips into it, thrusting harder and faster, my hands leave imprints on her skin from their tight grip. 

I grunt in satisfaction as she starts to cum, my name being torn from her throat. With a final shove of my hips I cum deep inside her. It doesn’t take long for our legs to give out and we both slide to the floor. My arms wrapped tight around her and our chests heaving.

I nuzzle her neck getting a face full of curls and not minding one bit. My hands gently stroke up and down as far as my gangly limbs will reach. When my softened cock slides from her body she turns into my body and snuggles under my chin resting her head on my chest. We will eventually move to the shower to clean up but for now we are just content to relax in each other’s arms.


End file.
